


Naughty girl

by Lusieluz



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusieluz/pseuds/Lusieluz
Summary: Slightly drunk reader gives Arthur a pleasant surprise when he comes home from a long day of work





	Naughty girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first smut, I hope you like it :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr as well! @cowboys-and-cowgirls

It was a particularly dark Friday evening when Arthur finally made it home after a tiresome day at work. He parked his car and got out but stopped in his track as soon as he made it to the front door. Music could be heard from inside the house, a rhythmical melody and plenty of bas. He put the key into the keyhole, unlocked it and walked in. The music was loud and unrecognizable, but not unpleasant. Kicking off his shoes, he walked further into the house, leaving the dim hallway and going into the kitchen. You were standing in front of the sink, washing dishes in nothing but booty shorts and one of Arthur’s blue shirts, singing along to the song blasting from the speakers in the living room. A bottle of wine stood opened at the counter, however not much remained of it. You turned around.

‘’Arthur!’’ you said happily and smiled before drying your hands and throwing yourself at your husband. He smiled back and placed a soft kiss on your lips. The slight taste of red wine lingered as you departed.

‘’How was your day?’’ you asked and took his hand to lead him to a kitchen chair. He sat down and placed his keys on the table while you turned down the music. Arthur looked at you with love in his eyes, happy that this tipsy little woman was his.

‘’Tiresome.The fools at work don’t know half of what they talk about.’’ He accepted the glass of wine you offered him and took a sip. ‘’And some think they’re better than everyone else,’’ he finished and smiled at the thought of his idiotic coworkers. You nodded and turned up the music again before going to finish the last dishes. While you did them, you sang along and swayed your hips to the beat of the music, pretending not to notice Arthur’s eyes on your backside.

‘’It’s Beyoncé!’’ you said loudly to drown out the music. Arthur nodded and smiled, taking in your form and your beauty; the way you moved, the way your face lit up as you sang. Especially the way you moved. He felt a slight need rise inside him as he watched your hips and bottom sway like that. You turned around, done with the dishes, and saw Arthur’s eyes quickly travel back to your face. You smiled, knowing fully well what he had been looking at.

The song replayed and as the intro played, you waltzed over to Arthur, swaying your body in a sensual dance while doing so, letting the lyrics and music wash over you and closing your eyes.

_I love to love you baby._

He spread his legs as you placed yourself between them, back towards Arthur and moving your hips in circles while going down.

_I love to love you baby._

Arthur adjusted himself in his chair, straightening his back and watching you with hungry eyes, a lustful smirk on his lips. His jeans already felt smaller.

_I'm feelin' sexy._

You didn’t have to turn around to know what you were doing to your husband, the thought made you smile. Instead, you went further down, gently stroking your body on the way up and taking the shirt with you a bit before it fell down again. You turned around and looked him directly in the eyes when you sang the next part of the lyrics.

_I wanna hear you say my name boy._

You smirked when you saw him. A smile was playing on his lips as well, his cheeks were a slight shade of pink and his beautiful green eyes were full of lust and anticipation. Your eyes travelled down his body and your heart skipped a beat at the sight. He was already so, so hard. You put both hands on his thighs, stroking up and down in smooth circles to the rhythm of the music.

_If you can reach me, you can feel my burning flame._

Your hands travelled up to his stomach and down again, ignoring the clearly visible bulge, before stroking up his arms to his chest and further to his shoulders. You let them rest there and straddled him carefully, still singing and with a fire burning inside you. Arthur opened his mouth slightly to let out a small groan when you started moving your hips again, rolling them and grinding against his bulge.

_Start feelin' so crazy babe._

He put both hands on your hips, letting them further and further down to rest at your butt. Every now and then he would grab and stroke it as you grinded harder against him, observing your every move and moaning slightly under his breath.

‘’Darlin’,’’ he whispered as you started to trail kisses up his neck, to his earlobe and cheek before you landed on his mouth. He kissed you with a passion and a hunger you hadn’t experienced before, connecting his tongue with yours and fighting for dominance. You felt his hand harden around your butt and the other one went under your shirt, grazing the soft skin of your side and the smooth fabric of your bra. You moaned quietly and the sound sent shivers down Arthur’s back.

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl._

‘’I need you,’’ he whispered into the kiss. You just smiled and rose from where you sat, not letting go of Arthur’s hand. He wasn’t the only one feeling like this; your legs felt weak and your womanhood was pulsating hard with need. After having watched Arthur’s face as you grinded on him, felt his hands on your body, heard his quiet moans, you knew well that you were already heated and wet.

_Tonight I am all yours boy._

You turned off the music on your way up to yours and Arthur’s room. Silence spread out across the house, an odd exchange to your ears as you had blasted music the whole night, drowning out your boredom with chores and wine as you waited for Arthur. Arthur more or less pushed you into the bedroom and closed the door, lifted you up and carried you to the bed. He didn’t waste any time and pulled off his shirt before crawling over to you. He helped you off with your shirt as well and not long after it was off, his lips once again landed on yours, passionate and loving, soft lips against yours, tongue brushing against your bottom lip.

You pulled Arthur down with you as you laid down on the soft pillows, hands traveling over his muscular body, across his chest and arms. His hand cupped around your breast and started massaging in soft circles before traveling down to your shorts, fingering at the lace before pulling them down and throwing them on the floor. To your excitement, he started to kiss your neck and further down to your stomach and your thighs. He spread your legs and kissed the inside of your thighs, one finger stroking over your panties. You gripped the sheets.

‘’Already?’’ Arthur teased and pushed his finger harder against your panties. You just hummed, not bothering to feel the slightest bit of shame over your wetness, and smiled. However, that smile was turned into a soft moan and a happy sigh as you felt your panties getting pulled off and immediately being replaced by Arthur’s mouth. He enjoyed watching you writhe and squirm beneath his tongue, adored your cute little moans and whimpers and feeling your fingers entangle into his hair.

He knew how to drive you crazy. He started with a slow pace, licking and sucking and lapping at your clit before speeding up, taking in your desperate moans. Oh, how you had missed this. Being this intimate with Arthur again, feeling the pleasure his tongue brought, washing over you. His hands were steady on your thighs, keeping you still as you arched your back.

‘’Arthur!’’ you squealed as you felt pleasure build up inside you, starting at your core and growing bigger and bigger. He knew you were close and started licking slowly again, keeping you at your very edge. This made you groan in frustration.

‘’Arthur, please,’’ you said with a shaky breath and arched your back as another wave of pleasure hit you. Arthur obeyed and sped up, devouring you eagerly. You cried out when your climax washed over you, sending you into aftershocks of pure blizz. He didn’t stop until you were shaking from his tongue, convulsions ripping through your body and legs twitching from the hard orgasm.

‘’Good girl.’’ You took a few deep breaths and smiled up at Arthur, who had left his position between your legs and was now on his knees in front of you. His jeans were off and so were his underwear. He was still hard, eagerly awaiting for you to give him a sign to proceed. You pulled him towards you and kissed him while positioning his member at your entrance.

‘’May I?’’ he whispered before pushing it in. He groaned and continued in until he was fully sheathed within you. You moaned at the feeling of him filling you up and gasped as he started to thrust, hitting a spot deep in you that made you see stars. Arthur started speeding up, drowning out his moans by kissing you deep. You felt so wonderfully tight around him, wetness almost spilling out every time he pulled out. His eyes were full of love and adoration when he looked at your pleasured face, taking in your closed eyes, your reddened cheeks and the slight O shape of your mouth. Your moans turned him on even more, making him speed up and thrust into you with more force, hitting your sweet spot over and over.

‘’Oh don’t stop!’’ you moaned and arched your back, feeling the pleasure inside you starting to build up again. Arthur answered by giving you a kiss and started rubbing your clit with his thumb, drawing gentle circles in a quickened tempo. With another climax building up, you felt like you were in heaven. Arthur groaned as he embedded himself into you and you understood that it wouldn’t take long for him either to reach his peak. You were left speechless as your second climax finally washed over you, merely able to let out a whimper as you felt your world starting to spin, walls clenching hard around your husband’s dick, stars beneath your eyelids and your whole body shaking as he extended the orgasm slightly with every thrust. At last, Arthur couldn’t take more. His thrusts faltered slightly as he spilled himself in you, moaning as he came. You thrusted with your own hips, eager to help him ride out his orgasm.

He pulled out of you carefully before lying down beside you and scooping you up into his arms. You both laid there and panted, sweaty and tired, yet happy. Both of you had been having so much to do at work, you had barely had time for intimacy the last month.

‘’I love you, Arthur,’’ you said at last, nuzzling your head into his shoulder. He smiled.

‘’I love you too, y/n.’’


End file.
